The End
by Ivm
Summary: Song-fic Sasusaku


_Presente_

"_Pensamientos"_

Pasado

* * *

_Aun no entiendo como es que algo tan lindo como lo de nosotros se pudo arruinar tan fácil y rápido quizás nuestra unión nunca fue por el amor, aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, tu cara se grabo en mi mente_

Voy caminando por las calles de Konoha camino a encontrarme con la Cerda, le dije que me esperara cerca de la cafetería, pero al parecer no le pareció tan buena idea porque no la encuentro por ninguna parte, quizás se retrazo.

"_Mejor me siento mientras la espero"_- Dice dirigiéndose a unos bancos que estaban cerca.

Pero camino a estos, nota que Ino ya venía caminando hacia ella, aunque estaba acompañada.

Saku, perdón por llegar tarde, pero se me había olvidado que hoy llegaba mi primo – _"de seguro ya se enojo conmigo, aunque con esto le alegro el día"_- Por cierto te presento a mi primo se llama _Sasuke_.

Ya no importa no te preocupes, hola Sasu… - dice girándose por primera vez para verlo, aunque con lo que no contaba era el hecho de quedarse embelesada con la belleza del joven y que este le correspondiera de la misma forma – ke mucho gusto – termina sonrosándose un poco.

El gusto es mío em… – la mira directamente a los ojos mientras esta le responde.

Sakua – le sonríe.

First time we met / La primera vez que nos vimos  
Face became etched / Tu cara se grabó  
In my mind / En mi mente

_En un principio todo iba excelente tu eras mi sol que me iluminaba cada día, eras el único al que adoraba y agradecía enormemente a Ino por habernos presentado, porque luego de esa vez nos seguimos juntando pero esta vez sin tu prima, se podría decir que éramos felices._

De lejos se ve una pareja sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban conversando.

Es que Sasuke no estoy muy segura que tal si me equivoco justo en medio de la canción – Lo miraba nerviosa mientras hablaba, se notaba que el tema la incomodaba – Es que, que vergüenza si me equivoco.

Tranquila que si eso pasa, yo _estaré ahí_ para apoyarte – dice mirándola fijamente.

La joven solo sonríe observándolo fijamente _"siempre que lo veo me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante" _– te quiero – dice.

_Yo también _– responde dándole un beso.

You were the sun / Eras el sol  
I was the one / Yo era el único  
Who worshiped you / Que te adoraba  
My hands were your guns / Mis manos eran tus armas  
Your eyes were my nerve / Tus ojos me daban coraje

_Pero no todo es para siempre ya sabía que todo era muy perfecto para ser verdad, tu nunca me amarías y me duele, pues tu nunca alcanzaste ni alcanzaras lo que yo siento por ti, pero aun así te pregunte con los pedazos de mi corazón si aún podía estar en el tuyo._

El día estaba nublado, parecía como si fuese a llover, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que dos jóvenes estuviesen en la azotea de un viejo edificio hablando.

Lo siento Sakura, es que ya no puedo seguir con esto – dice el joven con la mirada baja.

Que ¿a que te refieres con eso? – dice con voz temblorosa y las lagrimas apunto de caer.

Que esto ya no da para mas – _"se que después me arrepentiré de esto" –_ terminamos.

Que, ¿pero porque? – Decía ahora llorando sin poder contenerse - ¿es que ya no me amas?

Lo lamento Saku esto es una gran malentendido – dice ya sin poder mirarla y aguantando sus propias lagrimas – yo nunca te ame.

Después decir sus palabras empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano lo detiene por el brazo, el solo se gira levemente y la ve con el rostro gacho.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – levanta levemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos como la primera vez, pero el solo desvía la mirada.

¿Qué cosa? – le dice fríamente.

¿Aun puedo tener un lugar en tu corazón? – lo mira fijamente sin dudas, pero con miedo.

Yo… yo no, no puedo – dice el joven para después salir corriendo _"¿Por qué, porque después de todo lo que te he dicho tienes que ser así?_, pensaba ya sin poder contener las lagrimas que tanto había intentado aguantar frente a la pelirrosada.

And I knew you could never love me / Y sabia que nunca me amarías  
I had so much sorrow inside / Tengo mucho dolor dentro  
You could never reach / Que nunca me alcanzaras  
But can I still keep / Pero te puedo preguntar algo?  
A place in your heart / Aun puedo tener un lugar en tu corazón?

_Rompiste mi corazón es verdad, pero aun así te sigo amando con cada uno de los pedazos que están quebrados ya , me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, que siempre me protegerías, nunca me mentirías y mira como he acabado, las lágrimas no paran de salir ya no se que hacer estoy desesperada, la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no podía caer, que siguiera con mi camino, pero no hay otro, sabes que lo intente._

En una habitación una mujer esta acostada en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, se oye sus gritos de dolor, su llanto tan desgarrador que duele oírlo.

Su cuerpo encogido, sus manos apretando fuertemente las sabanas, ¿Cuánto lleva así? Quien sabe ¿horas, minutos, días? Sus ojos rojos por el llanto ya van cediendo al sueño que reclama su lugar.

You broke my heart / Rompiste mi corazon  
You promised me the moon and stars / Me prometiste la luna y las estrellas  
I fell for your dreams, I fell for your lies / Caí por tus sueños, caí por tus mentiras  
There was no other way / No hay otro camino  
You know I tried / Sabes que lo intente

_Sabia que no me amabas pero aun así quise intentarlo una última oportunidad, __¿Aun puedo tener un lugar en tu corazón? __Esa pregunta me quema desde adentro, ya no lloro tu partida, pero me duele._

And I knew you could never love me / Y sabía que nunca me amarías  
I had so much sorrow inside / Tengo mucho dolor dentro  
You could never reach / Que nunca alcanzarás  
But can I still keep / Pero te puedo preguntar algo?  
A place in your heart / Aun puedo tener un lugar en tu corazón?

_Hace algún tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar estabas agitado, pero nervioso era como si no quisieras estar allí. Sakura me llamaste desde lejos._

Sakura – llamo un joven desde lejos.

La joven se giro sorprendida al reconocer la voz – Sasuke.

¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto con temor.

Em – dudo un poco – claro.

Sentémonos allí ¿si? - dijo tomándola de la mano, ambos sintieron una corriente pasar por sus cuerpos.

Bueno y ¿de que quieres hablar? – dijo algo fría.

Hay algo – _"es normal que se comporte así" _pensó con algo de pena – que quiero que sepas.

La joven lo miro sorprendida se hacia una idea ya del tema.

Creo que sabes exactamente lo que es – dijo algo tenso.

There is something / Hay algo  
I want you to know / Que quiero que sepas  
I think you know exactly what it is / Creo que sabes exactamente lo que es

_Aun no me creo todo lo que paso en ese entonces tu estabas cabizbajo no sabía que decir, pero me arme de valor y te enfrente. _

Si eso es lo que piensas, dímelo para saber si es así – dijo con voz segura, pero con su vista nublada ya.

Yo – la miro a los ojos para luego desviarlos nuevamente – no quería volver.

La mujer lo miro confundida, no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, y este lo comprendió al verla.

Quiero decir yo termine contigo porque – dudo – pensé que no te quería – bajo su mirada – pero en el minuto en que termine y tu me hiciste esa pregunta me sentí el ser mas repugnante de la tierra, ver como llorabas por mi culpa, yo no pude soportarlo y… - su voz descendió notoriamente – huí.

Yo – estaba estupefacta apenas le salía la voz.

Si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé yo tampoco lo haría en tu lugar.

I didn't want to save you [x2] / No quería salvarte  
I set our house on fire / Prendí nuestra casa en llamas  
To watch it burn / Para verla arder  
But I couldn't just leave you / Pero no pude dejarte ahí

_Sabia que estaba mintiendo el nunca me amaría como yo lo amo a el, se que soy solo un capricho y que cuando se aburra volverá a dejarme, pero el dolor que siento dentro solo disminuye cuando el esta cerca._

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dice nervioso  
Si, si puedes.

Pero – dudo – ¿serás sincera?

Siempre – sonrió.

And I knew you could never love me / Y sabía que nunca me amarías  
I had so much sorrow inside / Tengo mucho dolor dentro  
You could never reach / Que nunca alcanzarás  
But I'll ask you this / Pero te puedo preguntar algo?

¿Aun me extrañas? – pregunto en voz baja.

Si te extraño – bajo la cabeza.

¿Me amas? - la miro a los ojos sin moverse.

Si – subió su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros – te amo

Will you still miss me? / Aún me extrañas?  
(Yes I miss you) / (Si te extraño)  
Do you love me? / Me amas  
(Yes I love you) / (Sí, te amo)

_El destino nos ha vuelto a unir, y el cielo llora por la desdicha, pero ya no tiene importancia porque seguimos nuestra luz y nos unimos en una sola vida._

Fate fills the sky / El destino llena el cielo  
we'll both die tonight [x2] / Los dos moriremos hoy  
Hands from the sky / Manos desde el cielo nos sacan de aquí  
Spot us a one lifeline / Nos unen en una sola vida  
As we follow the light / Mientras seguimos la luz  
[x2]

_Los dos estamos muertos en vida, tu por un capricho y yo por mi desdicha._

We'll both die tonight [x2] / Los dos moriremos esta noche

_Seguimos nuestra luz al fin estamos juntos de nuevo en una sola vida._

Spot us a one lifeline / Nos unen en una sola vida  
(We'll both die tonight) / (Los dos moriremos esta noche)  
As we follow the light / Mientras seguimos la luz  
(As we follow the light) / (Mientras seguimos la luz)

_Quizás esta unión sea una lucha perdida, porque nuestros sentimientos jamás coincidirán, esta unión no era por una causa si no que por una necesidad, la cual era el estar juntos a pesar de todo, pero mas importante aún esta unión no fue por amor. _

This union, a battle fought and lost / Esta unión es una lucha perdida  
This union was not about the cause / Esta unión no era por una causa  
This union was never about love / Esta unión nunca fue por el amor

_Ya han pasado cuatro años de lo sucedido. Aun estoy con Sasuke de hecho estamos casados y tenemos una pequeña de dos años. _

_Los años pasan muy rápidos y a pesar de esto mis sentimientos hacia el no han cambiado, lastima que los de el tampoco, yo se que el no me ama y que es vivir una mentira cada día, pero aun así yo soy feliz viviendo __esta__ mentira._

_Lo que Sakura sabía era que sus sentimientos no eran los únicos que no habían cambiado, pero lo que no sabía era que Sasuke siempre la había amado desde el momento que se habían visto por primera vez._

_Entonces ¿Quién es el que vive una mentira?_

**The End ~ Silverstein**

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta historia la escribi hace unos días y la adapte a la serie (:  
**


End file.
